goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Josh Benson
Josh Benson 'is one of the main protagonists in the Goosebumps book [[Welcome to Dead House|''Welcome to Dead House]]. He is the younger brother of Amanda Benson. History Josh and his family move to an unknown town called Dark Falls, much to his and his sister Amanda's displeasure. Josh had brought along the family dog Petey. While his sister Amanda is looking at her new bedroom, he was outside with Petey, who bolted for some strange reason. He had went after him and later came up at the cemetery. He suddenly got very uneasy, but continued looking for the dog. Later he was seen running by his family and Mr. Dawes, he would later comment that it felt as if eyes were on him the entire time. Later both his sister and he had discovered their dog, only now the dog was dead. When his sister claims to keep seeing children in their new house, he becomes uneasy again. When his sister Amanda goes off on her own, he later finds about to be attacked by one of the newly discovered undead children Ray. Without thinking he aims his flashlight at him as both he and his sister watch in amazement as Ray turns to dust and bones. Personality Josh is headstrong, impatient, stubborn, and can be rather immature to a point. He can also be a little spoiled according to his sister, as he can be pretty fussy and whenever he makes a big fuss about something, he usually gets his way. And when Josh makes his mind up about something, he sticks to it. And he always has a need to know the day's plans so that he can argue with it. His spoiled behavior does annoy his parents and sometimes they would threaten him in order to get him to cooperate with things. There are moments though, when Josh has been quite thoughtful, especially when something was not right. He also has some agreements with Amanda and like her, he loved Petey as well. Josh also likes to make jokes, which he is sometimes scolded for and he is often payed back by Amanda when he does play a trick on her. And Josh loves his family and he does get along on occasion with Amanda. And they always do things together, even when Josh is not happy to do it. Appearance Josh is eleven years old, Caucasian, tall and thin with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes along with a serious face. Appearances Books Edit *Goosebumps **[http://goosebumps.wikia.com/wiki/Welcome_to_Dead_House Welcome to Dead House] *Classic Goosebumps **''Welcome to Dead House'' It is unknown if Josh was going to appear in the Goosebumps Gold book, Happy Holidays from Dead House, due to the expiration of R. L. Stine's contract with Scholastic. Television and Film Edit *Season 2 - Welcome to Dead House Part I and Welcome to Dead House Part II Actor * Ben Cook (television series) Trivia *Josh is the first character of many things: **He had the honor of being one of the second characters introduced in the series. **He is the second male protagonist after his sister in the beginning of the Goosebumps series. **He is the second protagonist after his sister to have a sibling and a pet. *He was the one to accidentally figure out that the thing to stop the citizens of Dark Falls was light due to shining his flashlight into Ray's face, ultimately or some form killing him. *He appears to have a steady and healthy relationship with his older sister Amanda. *In the book, Josh had curly brown hair, but in the television series, his hair was straight and dirty blonde which came down to his neck. *Josh's actor, Ben Cook also played Jerry Hawkins in Piano Lessons Can Be Murder and Marty in A Shocker on Shock Street. Gallery Th.jpg hqdefault.jpg Welcome to Dead House Reprint.jpg Goosebumps-welcome-dead-house.jpg Welcometodeadhouse 4.jpg Welcometodeadhouse 2.jpg Welcometodeadhouse 1.jpg Welcome to Dead House.jpg Welcometodeadhouse.2jpg.jpg Welcometodeadhouse.jpg Capture-20150704-221353.png Capture-20150704-222941.png Capture-20150704-202938.png Josh Benson.jpg capture-20150704-223102.png Category:Goosebumps (TV Series) Category:Protagonists Category:Secondary Protagonists Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Male protagonists Category:Living characters